


две звезды

by Marlan



Series: две звезды [1]
Category: 2 moons 2 - Fandom, เดือนเกี้ยวเดือน | 2 Moons The Series (TV), เดือนเกี้ยวเดือน | 2 Moons The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: F/F, Flaff, Hurt/Comfort, OOC
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:34:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25070044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marlan/pseuds/Marlan
Summary: я влюбляюсь все сильней
Relationships: Forth Jaturapoom Jamornhum/Beam Baramee Vongviphan, Kit Mongkol Intochar & Forth Jaturapoom Jamornhum & Pha Phana Kongthanin & Beam Baramee Vongviphan, Ming Mingkwan Daichapanya/Kit Mongkol Intochar, Pha Phana Kongthanin/Yo Wayo Panitchayasawad, fem!Forth Jaturapoom Jamornhum/fem!Beam Baramee Vongviphan, fem!Ming Mingkwan Daichapanya/fem!Kit Mongkol Intochar, fem!Pha Phana Kongthanin/fem!Yo Wayo Panitchayasawad
Series: две звезды [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815631
Kudos: 1





	1. ласка (минг/кит)

кит в который раз проверяет время на телефоне. 

чуть дрожащими руками осторожно поднимает его с теплой поверхности стола, улыбается, когда видит их с минг совместную фотографию.

_в шестой раз подряд_

полуденное солнце прожигает макушку, и к мокрой шее неприятно липнут волосы; сзади кит без резинки собирает их в дикий, держащийся на честном слове хвост, но через меньше чем минуту отбрасывает за спину и заплетает косу, но ей все равно, мать вашу, _жарко_.

она снова проверяет время, смотрит на сообщение от фа:

**__«вайо заболела, а форт уехала к бим, ты с минг на выгодных одна :)»**

и снова игнорирует его, смотрит на время, улыбается минг на фотографии и прикрывает горячей рукой горячий лоб, поднимает глаза к небу и тут же сильно жмурится.

и сзади ее ладони касается еще более горячая ладонь, и она резко поднимает голову, сталкиваясь с темными глазами минг.

по спине чуть бежит холодок, в груди разливается _вау_ , и кит не может отвести от нее глаз.

_и так каждый раз_

минг пользуется ее оцепенением и легко касается сухими губами ее щеки, тут же садится по другую сторону столика и широко улыбается, сохраняя беспечное выражение лица, будто ничего и не было.

_кит так не может_

но минг уже снимает с плеча черный портфель — и кит успевает заметить на нем новый значок с лисой в тон еще трем с девушками, имена которых кит не запомнила — и быстро расстегивает замок, начинает перечислять:  
— пластыри и резинки, — на секунду останавливается и улыбается, — я не нашла в нашей комнате твоих кроссовок, поэтому принесла свои, — и достает маленький аккуратно завязанный белый пакет с крупной черной надписью «NEW».

кит тут же приподнимается из-за стола, облокачивается горячими ладонями на горячую поверхность, делает болезненный шаг в сторону минг, опираясь на здоровую ногу, но все равно чувствует режущую боль и болезненно морщится; минг опережает ее и не дает пройти вперед ни на шаг, подходит быстрее, улыбаясь краешками губ.

— давай я сама.

и кит не успевает сказать и слова, как она садит ее обратно и становится рядом на колени, аккуратно, будто кит стеклянная, взяв ее лодыжку в руки.

минг сама снимает с ее ноги туфлю, морщится на кровавый мозоль, подняв полные сожаления глаза, она мягко касается пальцами щиколотки, осторожно круговыми движениями гладит, нахмурив брови.

_глупая, — думает кит, — это не твои ноги, глупая.  
глупая_

_я люблю тебя._

минг сама, полная осторожности, стирает влажной салфеткой кровь, едва-едва касаясь, каждые несколько секунд поднимая глаза на кит, пытаясь угадать, не сделала ли она больно.

_нет, не сделала.  
я не умру, если сделаешь_

_а ты?_

минг сама клеит пластырь со смешным рисунком в виде россыпи синих звездочек, достает из белого пакета свои кроссовки — кит точно помнит, как она пару раз была в них — и надевает их на ее ноги, слабо зашнуривая.

— у меня не отнялись руки, — грубо говорит кит, но тут же с испугом опускает глаза на минг.

_прости меня  
я люблю тебя_

но минг широко улыбается и ничего не отвечает, перехватывает ее руку, когда кит тянется к нескольким цветным резинкам.

улыбается шире, говорит:  
— давай я.

и быстро оказывается за спиной кит, расплетая ее кривую косу.

 _я не стеклянная, ты помнишь_ , — хочет сказать кит, но откидывает голову назад навстречу рукам минг, осторожно перебирающим локоны ее тяжелых черных волос.

_я люблю тебя  
я люблю тебя  
я люблю тебя_

_бьется в груди_

минг громко смеется, отрываясь на секунду от своего занятия, она наклоняется к самому уху кит, шепчет:  
— я тоже люблю тебя, — обжигает горячим дыханием.

_обжигает_

_собой_


	2. искусство (фа/йо)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> тяжело дышать от взгляда на тебя

вайо просыпается насквозь мокрая, еле двигающейся рукой шарит по кровати и чуть-чуть приоткрывает глаза, чтобы фана рядом с собой не найти. она помнит, что вырубилась раньше из-за жутко болящей головы, как помнит и зависающую рядом с собой в телефоне фана, каждые минут пятнадцать спрашивающую, все ли в порядке.

_да, милая, спасибо.  
да, дорогая, не волнуйся.  
… _

вайо просыпается и фана рядом с собой не находит, а сил хотя бы дотянуться до телефона нет, и ей остается только ждать собственной смерти от глупой простуды или голода. или и того, и другого.

— йо! — фана гремит посудой и звенит ключами, заходя в комнату, — ты проснулась! я принесла тебе завтрак и лекарства.

она подходит ближе, и ледяная ладонь ложится на лоб вайо; она краем взгляда цепляет браслет, блеск колец и такой красивый-красивый матовый цвет ногтей. так нравится, ей так нравится.

_вся фана._

— ты вся горишь, — тихо-тихо произносит она, и вайо широко улыбается и прикрывает глаза, тянется руками к фана.

— не уходи, посиди со мной… — чуть хмурится, когда вместо фана ловит руками воздух, а через пару секунд открыв глаза, находит ее расплывчатую фигуру у кухонного гарнитура, громко распаковывающую лекарства.

— ты вертелась всю ночь, и я думала про кошмары, но утром проснулась от ощущения, будто сплю с грелкой, — фана оборачивается к кровати, внимательно смотрит на вайо и продолжает чуть приглушенно, — я так перепугалась, позвонила и, кажется, разбудила форт, ты знала, что она уехала к бим?

вайо еле-еле отрицательно качает головой, а фана широко улыбается и забирает со стола кружку с лекарством, подходя ближе.

— форт разбудила бим, потому что я, ну, — фана запинается и осторожно помогает вайо подняться с кровати, мягко придерживая ее за спину, сама, не дав ей в руки кружку, поит лекарством, — потому что доктору звонить не то, а подруге-инженерке — это да.

вайо улыбается, ощущая на языке привкус нерастворившегося лекарства, и сама ставит кружку на край прикроватной тумбы, внимательно глядя на хмурую фана. она неподвижно сидит рядом с ней несколько секунд, пока не произносит чуть громкое «а!» и не помогает вайо улечься обратно на подушку, уже готовая отдать ей вторую и, если нужно, сбегать за третьей.

— я отменила завтрак с кит, — фана вздыхает и наклоняет голову к лицу вайо ближе так, что они чувствуют дыхание друг друга, — оставим девочек наедине, — и подмигивает, и улыбается, и смотрит так.

_так_

вайо закрывает глаза и все же берет ее за руку, чувствуя, какая у фана горячая — _или ее холодная_ — ладонь. осторожно двумя пальцами крутит кольцо на безымянном пальце и улыбается. улыбается-улыбается улыбается.

 _фана  
фана  
фана, ты слышишь  
_  
вайо приоткрывает один глаз, чтобы удостовериться, что ее девушка рядом с ней действительно _рядом_ , и тянется руками дальше — к талии — ощущает приятную ткань майки, чуть щекочет фана и жестом просит подвинуться ближе.

__**холодно**_ , ей так чертовски холодно_

— вайо? я достану еще одно одеяло? — фана обеспокоенно почти отнимает свои руки, но вайо успевает отрицательно покачать головой и нахмуриться.

_фана, слышишь?  
мое сердце — твое сердце  
пусть постараются согреть_

— слышу, — вайо хмурится еще сильней, открывает глаза полностью, — но одеяло все равно принесу.

_холодно  
без нее так чертовски холодно_


	3. сердце (форт/бим)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> за что мне такое счастье

когда бим приходится насилу открыть глаза, вокруг нее так темно, что свет от телефона форт кажется ей ослепляющим прожектором, направленным прямо ей в лицо. в ушах все еще звенит знакомая мелодия входящего рингтона, мелодичное _ту-ту-ту_ отдается ударами молотка даже где-то в горле, мешая бим собраться и понять наконец, что вокруг нее происходит.

форт громко матерится и быстро-быстро несколько раз повторяет в телефон «успокойся», прежде чем бим наконец хватает сил дотянуться до своего телефона и проверить время.

без двадцати пять

форт встает с кровати, за собой утягивая из-под одеяла последнее тепло, и бим чувствует коснувшуюся кончиков пальцев арктическую прохладу и ежится, кутаясь в легкое синее одеяло. глаза больше не режет слабый свет телефона, в полутьме она всматривается в силуэт форт у окна, в воображении касается обнаженного плеча, пальцем проводит по предплечью и упирается в центр ладони, легко щекочет и трется щекой о ее щеку.

в реальности форт повышает голос в трубку, обеспокоенно оборачивается на бим и, поймав ее прямой взгляд, еще пару минут быстро-быстро говорит, а затем отключается, глубоко вздохнув. она прикрывает на секунду глаза и еще пару мгновений остается у окна, где еле заметный солнечный свет уже очерчивает ее фигуру, не дав бим возможности отвести хоть на секунду взгляд.

форт незаметно укладывается обратно рядом с ней, неосторожно коленкой — которой _этой ночью, но чуть раньше из-за бим_ она ударилась о деревянный ободок кровати — становится на жесткий матрас и сдавленно с улыбкой шипит, когда бим с тревогой приподнимается помочь ей.

_прости меня, родная  
дай мне помочь  
хоть единственный раз_

форт вместо того, чтобы принять помощь, облокачивается всем телом на бим и жалобно стонет, заключая ее в крепкие теплые объятия. жар от ее груди окутывает бим до самых замерзших кончиков пальцев, и она почти слышит-чувствует биение ее сердца.

— у фа заболела йо, — тихо начинает форт в изгиб шеи бим и переворачивается на бок, укладывая голову на ее плече, — она очень-очень испугалась и не нашла ничего лучше, чем позвонить мне, _я же_ , как водится, на меде у нас.

 _улыбается_.

на секунду все вокруг бим застывает, когда форт широко улыбается и переводит на нее взгляд, пристально смотрит еще несколько секунд так, что захватывает дух.

и только после продолжает.

— я ей сказала бежать в аптеку и выспрашивать там, она еще перезвонит, когда йо проснется, — форт прикрывает глаза и потягивается, рукой чуть поглаживая под одеялом талию бим, от чего по телу пробегают приятные мурашки.

у форт чуть дрожат ресницы, когда она резко, не открыв глаз, отдаляется от бим и скатывается с кровати, приземлившись на больную коленку и не совсем больную ладошку, но все равно, бим уверена, больно.

бим тут же приподнимается и почти начинает катиться за ней, но слышит с пола приглушенно _«я в порядке!»_ и _«пойду делать завтрак»_ и останавливается, наблюдая, как форт быстрым пружинистым шагом выскакивает из комнаты.

бим лежит еще несколько минут, смотрит на восходящее за окном солнце и на тень от окна на одеяле, переводит взгляд на джинсы форт у кровати, лифчик и ее _чертову футболку_.

вспоминает, что на кухню она ускакала голая.

сама быстро укутавшись в синее одеяло, бим тяжело поднимается с постели, и ноги тут же кусает холодный пол, уговаривая вернуться обратно в кровать, но она стойко выносит арктические морозы и быстрым шагом, подхватив по пути свою водолазку, направляется на кухню.

форт стоит спиной к ней, чуть наклоняет голову из стороны в сторону и топает ногой в такт еле-еле слышной из приглушенного телевизора песне. бим с секунду наблюдает за тем, как она покачивает бедрами, как делает шаг туда-сюда от края стола к середине, как чуть ежится, когда из открытого окна дует ветер. форт не замечает — или делает вид, что не замечает — шагов бим, и оборачивается лишь когда та мягко укладывает свой подбородок ей на плечо и шепотом просит скорее поднять руки.

форт широко улыбается, рук не поднимая, оборачивается к бим и снова крепко обнимает ее так, _что бим сквозь одеяло чувствует ее жар_.

думает: _тепло_  
думает: _горячо  
_  
говорит:  
— отцепись.

но форт только обнимает ее крепче и приближает свое лицо к ее лицу и, подмигнув, воровато клюет в щеку.


End file.
